taverntalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith
Some say that you can measure a person by their friends. If that's true, then what can you say of someone who has forged an alliance with the gods themselves? Such is the power of the faithful. These conduits of divine might spread their god's dogma throughout the land, sharing blessings with their brothers and smiting foul heathens with righteous fury. The gods are eager to share their power with devoted followers... but which deity will you champion? * The orc shaman of a tribe communes with spirits to determine the best time to march to war. * A cleric prays to a pantheon of gods, requesting that they aid him on his mission. * A devout paladin leads an inquisition against heathens who would dare defy the will of his god. Creating Your Deity In Tavern Tales, you get to decide what deity or deities you worship. Use these guidelines to create deities. However, check with your GM first. Your GM may want to use a unique setting where the deities are already established. In that case, the GM should work with you to modify the pre-established pantheon to suit your tastes. Your deity is considered an extension of your character, and you have complete control over your character. Therefore, your desires for your PC's deity should take priority over the game world's lore. Step 1: Write a Description First, write a basic description of your deity. Did she give birth to the universe? Was he a mortal who ascended to godhood? Are they a pantheon of feuding deities? Step 2: Determine your Deity's Domains Each deity has a set of domains, which are portions of reality that the deity controls. Basically, hat is your deity the deity "of"? For example, your deity could be the Goddess of Silence and Shadow, or the God of Fire, Passion, and Alcohol. Step 3: Write your Deity's Dogma Your deity's dogma is a set of beliefs, rules, and practices. Dogma should tie into the deity's domains. Here are a few examples: Goddess of Silence and Shadow * Take action under the night's protective shroud. * Collect secrets, for they are the sharpest blade and the strongest shield. * It is better to silence your enemies than destroy them, for then you alone know their secrets. God of Fire, Passion, and Alcohol * Flame others' passions. * Pray before an open fire, which burns away sin. * Find what sets your heart ablaze and pursue it. * Take communication with fiery alcohol, and revel in your divine drunkenness. Step 4: Determine Your Religion Presumably, your PC won't be the only person who worships your deity. Work with your GM to determine your deity's religions. Religions can be diverse and even contradictory. In fact, some religions might despise each other even though they worship the same deity. Shrines A shrine is a structure that serves as a divine beacon. Shrines can be any size or shape; here are some examples: * A mountain-sized statue * A church * Standing stone pillars * A twisted tree * A carving on a rock or tree Each shrine is devoted to a specific deity or group of deities. For example, a shrine devoted to the Goddess of Wind and Music serves as a divine conduit to that specific deity. That Goddess can interact with the mortal world through that shrine. Deities bless those who perform sacred acts before shrines, and curse those who perform profane acts before shrines. It's up to the GM to decide how much power deities can exert through their shrines, and under what conditions. Here are a few examples: * A cultist sacrifices a weeping victim at the Blood Shrine. The victim reanimates as an undead servant under the cultist's command. * A scholar gifts a rare tome to the Lectern of Knowledge. In return, the Goddess of Knowledge answers on of the scholar's questions. * Guards interrogate a thief before the Obelisk of Truth. The thief dares to lie in its presence, so his tongue ignites in flame. * A peasant steals from the collection plate at the Church of Winter. Her home becomes chilly, no matter how warm it is outside. Sample Deities Combat Exploration Interaction Previous Chapter: ← Elements | Themes | Next Chapter: Martial Arts → __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Themes Category:Traits